gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Pines
|image = S1e3_mabel_new_wax_figure.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Kristen Schaal |inspiration = Ariel Hirsch |fullname = Mabel Pines |alias = Lady Mabelton Mabelangelo Queen of the Gnomes |personality = Boy-crazy, energetic, optimistic, goofy, silly, creative |birthday = (age 12)Gravity Falls Characters - DisneyChannel.com |goal = To have an epic summer romance |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Staying in Gravity Falls, Oregon Resides in Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Mabel is based on creator Alex Hirsch's sister, Ariel who is from Piedmont, California. |family = Mr. and Mrs. Pines (parents) Dipper Pines (twin brother) Grunkle Stan (great-uncle) Phil (uncle) |pets = Waddles |friends = Wendy; Soos; Dipper Pines; Grenda; Candy Chiu |enemies = Gnomes; Gobblewonker; Sherlock Holmes; 'Lil Gideon; Pacifica Northwest |likes = Romance; sparkles; vampires; sweaters; boys |dislikes = People messing with her brother; dating 'Lil Gideon; Smile Dip |powers = Animal calls; knitting; sculpting; designing; arts and crafts |quote = "When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have Lemon babies."}} Mabel Pines is the olderhttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/227190419132387328 twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation, with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother, Dipper. History Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June , Mabel and her twin brother Dipper, were sent from Piedmont, California to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their Great Uncle Stan. Mabel believes it is her chance to have an epic summer romance. She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she agrees to date a very mysterious creature, who is disguising himself as a teenage boy. But little does she know that he is actually a group of gnomes posing as a teenage boy. Adventures Mabel also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Dipper as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to go find it and get the proof. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll in. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Mabel and Dipper go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. When Mabel and her brother discover Grunkle Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates her own statue of Grunkle Stan. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" Mabel and Dipper search for the murderer. Failing to do so they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by Soos and the other wax figures, only to realize the murderer wasn't human at all. They fight off the murderous wax figures. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. When Mabel goes to the Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy and friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. She eats a about half of the shelf, or "bleventeen" as she puts it, and begins to hallucinate, for example, when Dipper asks Mabel what he should do, Mabel has a fantasy that she's riding on a flying dolphin with fists saying, "The future is in the past. "Onward, Aoshima!" Then, the store is taken over by ghosts and the ghosts use Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Mabel immediately notices that Grunkle Stan has a "thing" for Lazy Susan, so Mabel decides that she should be the one to help Grunkle Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. After having Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan, and Grunkle Stan spitting on the ground asking if "she" has any money, she decides to try a different approach to it, by "bringing that inner beauty to the outside". The end product looks worse than the original, and Mabel finally gives up, until Wendy says that Stan is unfixable, just the spinny pie thingy in the diner. Mabel has a sudden brainstorm. She marches Grunkle Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan. She ends up giving him her number, and Mabel is overjoyed. When the Mystery Shack hosts a party Mabel begs Grunkle Stan to let her mingle with other kids he eventually says yes and gives her work spot to Dipper She than meats her to come friends, Grenda and Candy Chiu. They tell her about Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in Gravity falls they soon become enemies and compete in a dance competition which Mabel would have one if Pacifica hadn't cheated. Later on when Pioneer Day comes she runs into Pacifica again. Pacifica says Mabel is to silly and not serious. This makes Mabel angry and goes with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls. After going though many "hard" puzzles Mabel cracks them all using her silliness. After finding the real founder, Quentin Trembley they also found out he was once president! To their surprise the sheriff and Deputy found them and sent them with Trembley's body to Washington D.C. On the way there they free Trembley and found out he survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return back to Gravity Falls. Mabel no longer wants to prove to Pacifica wrong, this does not stop Dipper though. Personality Mabel Pines is a buoyant and energetic optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of it. Mabel lives in a world of preteen novels (most are about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl.http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/gravityfalls/characters/ Physical appearance Mabel is a short twelve year old girl. Her cheeks are round and her eyes are bright green, wearing a headband. She also wears braces and occasionally star earrings. Mabel's apparel varies. Creator Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that Mabel will have a different sweater every episode one of the only cartoons that do that. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. She is only seen wearing sweaters, with the exception of her nightshirt. Click here to see some of Mabel's sweaters. Abilities Mabel's abilities include animal calls and knitting skills. She knits her own sweaters and is also a skilled wax sculptor shown in Headhunters. She is very crafty as shown in Irrational Treasure when she make a hat in a few seconds. Spottings Trivia *Creator Alex Hirsch has said that Mabel is based on his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. His sister often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so he made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Ariel also was a huge "fan-girl" so that's where some of Mabel's personality comes from. * Creator Alex Hirsch said on his Twitter account that Mabel is 5 minutes older than Dipper. *As it is shown in The Inconveniencing, Mabel may have green eyes, because during her 2nd hallucination, we see her green eye popping out after eating more Smile Dip. However, according to Alex Hirsch, Mabel and Dipper both have brown eyes. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237751937045508096 *Mabel has been to County Jail. Quotes Gallery References }} Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Gravity Falls residents